Intergalactic Shock
Intergalactic Shock is a videogame developed by Oxo Game Studios and published by Digital Technologies SA. It is a game that is primarily set in the 26th Century in a conflict between two military superpowers. Features Intergalactic Shock features a Singleplayer mode, which includes the Campaign and Downpour mode, in which players must survive onslaughts of zombies in a vast region. Co-op mode is also available, also featuring Downpour mode, Co-op mode also allows players to play the Singleplayer missions with up to four players; Co-op features both Online and Split-Screen gameplay. Also available is Multiplayer mode, which pins players in battle in a variety of maps and different game modes against other players in servers which can hold up to 250 players. Gameplay is similar to that of other Oxo and DITES titles, specifically Danger Close: Art of War and Danger Close: Global Ops. Singleplayer Singleplayer campaign is seen in the eyes of Marcus Otis and his squad, during one of Earth's darkest and deadliest conflicts. Campaign Campaign is set in 2532, in a war between two major superpowers. The two superpowers, the European Bloc and the Pacific Star enter a conflict after years of diplomatic hostilities. Campaign Missions *Spearhead: Launch an attack against Pacific Star forces in the Gobi Desert. Characters } |titlestyle=background: #900102; color: #0a0a0a; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background:#900102; color: #0a0a0a; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #909090; padding: 0px 10px; width: auto; |group1 = European Bloc |list1= Ludwig Zugbahn • Heinrich Gauhof • Frederik Alsberg • Bruno Krayonski • Dev Otis • Admiral Wilfred Anton • Commander Ioanna Carreras |group2 = Pacific Star |list2= Volodymyr Kruschenko • Amer Serdar • Karel Guznishev • Da Gang Bao • General Moon }} Multiplayer Mode Multiplayer mode brings some of the features from previous Oxo and DITES titles. In Multiplayer mode, players compete against other players online or on split-screen mode in servers that hold up to 200 players. Multiplayer introduces Zombie mode, which is similar to Zombie Survival from Danger Close: Global Ops, but it includes much more vast maps and additional features. Factions The factions system has now been changed, this time there are only two teams available, Red (Human) and Blue (Pryrhal), and each player is randomly picked for each team; however, players can choose to play as an ISDC Marine, an ISDC Supersoldier or as Pryrhal Regular Infantry and a Pryrhal Honour Guard. Depending on the chosen character, players will squad up with other players of the same character model within the same team. Create-A-Class Weapons, like previous titles, are set in different categories. The Kits & Equipment system has been removed, this time replaced by a Create-A-Class system, which allows players to choose any weapons of their preference into one Class. Equipment and other special ordnance are set depending on the Specialisation a player chose for their class. meaning that if a player chooses the Assault Specialisation, the player can only add equipment available for that Specialisation. Specialisations } |titlestyle=background: #900102; color: #0a0a0a; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background:#900102; color: #0a0a0a; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #909090; padding: 10px 10px; width: auto; |group1 = Handguns |list1= Mark VII Magnum • Type |group2 = Pryrhal |list2='''Plasma Focus Pistol • Toxic Needle Gun • Snooper Carbine • Spiker Rifle • Toxin Canister Rifle • Beam Focus Sniper • Fuel Canister HAW • Plasma Pellet CQCR • Beam Focus-Heavy • Fuel Rod Launcher • Sword of the Remorse Guardian}}